


Storia di un angelo caduto

by AtobeTezuka



Category: Original Work
Genre: Angels, Fallen Angels, M/M, Shounen-ai, Slash
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-06
Updated: 2015-03-06
Packaged: 2018-03-16 15:53:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,064
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3494138
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AtobeTezuka/pseuds/AtobeTezuka
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>«Sei pronto per ricevere la tua punizione?» L'Arcangelo incaricato di scacciare il traditore, osservava il volto di quest’ultimo, che aveva compiuto uno delle più grandi trasgressioni che esseri puri come loro potessero compiere.<br/>PArtecipa al contest " Il mio titolo, la tua storia" indetto da 9dolina0 sul forum di EFP</p>
            </blockquote>





	Storia di un angelo caduto

Nessuno dei suoi simili poteva crederci, Eranthiel aveva peccato, uno dei più grandi perversioni che gli angeli avessero potuto compiere. Era inammissibile che avesse potuto unirsi con un umano, uno delle più spregevoli depravazioni che avesse mai potuto compiere.  
Rimasero tutti stupiti quando la più bella e maestosa creatura compì un gesto così oscuro e deplorevole che nessuno in Cielo avrebbe mai perdonato.  
  
«Sei pronto per ricevere la tua punizione?» L'Arcangelo incaricato di scacciare il traditore, osservava il volto di quest’ultimo, che aveva compiuto uno delle più grandi trasgressioni che esseri puri come loro potessero compiere.  
Quegli occhi, così incredibilmente azzurri, talmente splendenti da essere meravigliosi quasi più dello stesso Paradiso. Com'era poteva essere possibile che dopo tutto quello, quelle iridi non mostrassero impurità? Era impossibile, completamente inammissibile, non poteva accettarlo.  
«Sì!» Eranthiel lo fissava scrutando quell'essere che rimaneva sempre più inorridito dall'altro che non mostrava nessun pentimento, ma nonostante questo doveva essere punito ed era pronto a tutto per fargli assumere tutte le colpe.  
  
Come poteva un tipo del genere non provare nessuna forma di rammarico? Se lo chiedeva mentre si avvicinava a esso attratto da quella purezza che sembrava non aver abbandonato quell'Angelo ed era infuriato per questo, voleva fargli capire la gravità del suo gesto.  
Con le mani afferrò le ali, che stranamente erano rimaste bianchissime, nonostante si fosse abbandonato alla passione carnale.  
“Come mai non si sono sporcate?”si chiese fra se e se accarezzandole.  
Erano morbide e soffici come tutte quelle dei loro simili, comprese le proprie, ma quelle di Eranthiel erano più grandi e maestose di chiunque altro, anche di più degli Arcangeli stessi.  
Le sfiorava, toccava, con delicatezza mentre era travolto da una strana voglia, sì lui un Arcangelo stava desiderando un trasgressore, ma dentro di se voleva avere quella purezza, farla sua e sottometterla alla propria potenza. Non poteva accettare una cosa simile, non da un tipo che aveva tradito i suoi compagni.  
La furia lo travolse, voleva distruggerlo, schiacciarlo, prima che fosse troppo e facesse la stessa fine di Eranthiel, così dopo quello scatto d’ira impulsivo, staccò con tutta la propria forza quelle ali gigantesche.  
Non si sarebbe mai aspettato che potesse rimanere in silenzio, non aveva emesso nessun suono, nemmeno un gemito di dolore era uscito da quella bocca, nonostante quella fosse la più atroce sofferenza che un Angelo potesse mai provare.  
  
Era furioso, ancora di più di quanto lo fosse poco prima, com'era possibile che nonostante tutto quello stesse per subire, non si abbassava ai propri piedi, non implorava il perdono, per quale motivo rimaneva fiero e composto, era davvero tanto orgoglioso del peccato che aveva compiuto? Tutto questo era inaccettabile, ma era ancora più intollerabile che lui stesse provando attrazione per quella sua forza, sempre di più, ogni istante di vicinanza, ma non si sarebbe mai abbassato ai suoi livelli, non avrebbe mai ceduto alla tentazione della carne.  
Lo scortava per ogni angolo del paradiso tendendo in bella vista le ali gorgoglianti di sangue, di cui le gocce si poggiavano su quelle nubi, tanto soffici e splendenti, sporcandole e impregnandole di rosso acceso, un colore che avrebbe segnato per sempre quel passaggio.  
«Che questa posa sere una lezione per tutti voi!» urlava con furore mostrando a tutti gli abitanti del Paradiso a quale punizione sarebbero andati in contro se, come Eranthiel, si fossero lasciati sopraffare dalla perdizione, ma un modo di auto convincersi se stesso per non assecondare quel suo desiderio. «Chiunque tradirà il paradiso gesto riceverà la stessa sorte!»  
  
  
Lo condusse fino ai confini del paradiso, di cui solo agli Arcangeli come lui era concesso oltrepassare e nessuno poteva nemmeno avvicinarsi senza un permesso di questi ultimi, che veniva concesso solo in casi unici.  
«Perché hai rinunciato a tutto questo? Questa vita non ti bastava?» continuava a fissarlo in quelle stupende iridi che in quel momento fecero aumentare a dismisura quella sua crescente tentazione.  
«Vita?» La risata calorosa di Eranthiel riecheggiava per l'intero Creato, non riusciva a non trovare esilarante l'affermazione dell'Arcangelo. «Questa non è vita, il Paradiso è una gabbia, smisurata, immensa, ma nessuno è realmente libero.»  
«Blasfemia!» Non poteva credere alle proprie orecchie, quelle parole erano un'eresia e non poteva immaginare che le avesse pronunciare.  
«Se fossimo stati liberi, non saremmo costretti a vivere rinchiusi qui.»  
«Sei solo un eretico!»  
«Voi non potreste mai capire.» Sorrideva, come poteva sfoggiare un'espressione così rilassata in un momento come quello? Voleva capire, essere nella sua mente per comprendere quali fossero quei pensieri. «Io voglio vivere come gli umani, desidero avere la loro libertà che qui non potrò mai ottenere.»  
«Come puoi volere qualcosa di simile?! » «Come puoi voler abbandonare il benessere che regna qui in Cielo?!» Desiderava conoscere quelle motivazioni, quale individuo sano di mente abbandonerebbe la beatitudine per vivere in un luogo pieno di oscurità e perversione? « Dimmelo!»  
«Siete sicuro di volerlo sapere?» Sussurrò quella domanda all'orecchio dell'altro.  
Come poteva quella voce essere così melodiosa? Quel suono era la cosa più incantevole che avesse mai sentito, sperava quasi che Eranthiel non fosse mai sceso nel mondo Umano e che non fosse mai stato sedotto da quell’uomo, voleva averla per se, per l’eternità, in modo da poter ascoltare per sempre quel suono tanto incantevole.  
Le lebbra del traditore iniziarono ad avvicinarsi sempre di più alle proprie, era come incantato da esse, stavano suscitano in lui una tentazione così forte che non riuscì a sopprimere quel desiderio accogliendole sulle proprie.  
«Questa è la libertà che sto rincorrendo.» sussurrò a quell'orecchio per l'ultima volta per poi gettarsi nel vuoto assoluto.  
  
Sto cadendo.  
Non n'importa.  
Sto precipitando.  
Mi sta bene così.  
Sto abbondando il Cielo,  
Rinunciando all'eternità.  
Sarò finalmente libero.  
Addio  
  
L'Arcangelo per i vent’anni successivi aveva continuato a spargere quella storia facendola conoscere a tutte le anime presenti in Paradiso.  
Raccontava di come Eranthiel fosse talmente casto che nemmeno l'immoralità era riuscita a sporcare quella purezza.  
Era stato e per sempre rimarrà il più maestoso essere che il Paradiso avesse mai conosciuto e avrebbe continuato a narrare storia di quell'angelo che aveva scelto di cadere per ottenere la libertà.  
«Adesso sei felice Eranthiel? »  
  


NOTE

  
Avevo sempre voluto scrivere una storia con protagonista un Angelo ed ho colto l'occasione ma non penso di aver utilizzato bene il titolo da me scelto.  
Ero indecisa sul rating, ma alla fine ho optato per l’arancione  
  
Qui trovate il font del titolo http://www.dafont.com/it/daniel.font

**Author's Note:**

> Avevo sempre voluto scrivere una storia con protagonista un Angelo ed ho colto l'occasione ma non penso di aver utilizzato bene il titolo da me scelto.  
> Ero indecisa sul rating, ma alla fine ho optato per l’arancione  
> Questo è il linl del contest http://freeforumzone.leonardo.it/d/11013812/Il-mio-titolo-la-tua-storia/discussione.aspx


End file.
